Music is What Feelings Sound Like
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: "Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and cannot remain silent" - Victor Hugo. My entry to the 30 day song prompt.
1. I Will Always Love You

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm really excited for Lady Dudley's 30 days of song. I've written them all in advance so that I could at least attempt to post one each day 'grimaces' but fingers crossed! I hope you guys all take part too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**Day 01: Your Favourite Song – This has been my favourite song for many years. I don't know what it is about the song (or just my love in general for Whitney Houston) but it just moves me and I can't help but smile every time I hear it. It also made me extremely happy when my mother bought me The Body Guard many years later. I do believe that everyone should love this song because it's a classic and a song that made a legend.**

* * *

><p><strong>[I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If I should stay,<br>I would only be in your way.  
>So I'll go, but I know<br>I'll think of you every step of the way.**

The trip to Glasgow was coming to an end for Jackie Reid and her personal assistant. As she'd expected, it had opened wounds that she had forgotten had healed but she didn't mind. She really didn't. It also cruelly reminded her that Robbie had been able to move on to have a wife and children. She faced him now with the brave idea of saying goodbye for the last time because she'd never be coming back now. She didn't want to see him play happy families. He took hold of her face in his hands, his forehead pressed against her as he whispered the one word that would break her "stay".

She shook her head because she knew the truth. If she was to stay here in Glasgow she would only be in his way. Ashley would be constantly worried about what Robbie was doing behind her back and that would tear their marriage apart. She couldn't be held responsible for that. She could see the love the two felt for each other so she was going to go. She'd head back to London where her own fiancé was waiting for her. She ran her fingertips across his cheekbone and promised him that she would most definitely think of him every step of the way because there was no way she'd be able to forget him.

She loved him too much to do that.

**Bittersweet memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<br>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<strong>

Smiling up at him, she pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth and promised him that the only thing she'd be taking back with her would be the bittersweet memories that they'd shared over the years. The years of laughter, tears and dancing that they'd shared would always remain with her as she moved on. She chuckled at the amount of times she'd saved his ass, the amount of times that he'd saved her in return and the nights where her hearts dream had nearly came true but then had been thwarted by a dead body being found.

So she wished him goodbye, her thumbs moving up to wipe away the tears in the corner of his eyes that were threatening to fall as she pleaded with him not to cry because she wasn't worth his tears. They were both intelligent people and they were both highly aware that she wasn't what he needed. What he needed were playing in the living room in the house behind him as she smiled at him through her own unshed tears. He needed stability and the love of a good woman that understood his ways as well as the love of his children.

**I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<br>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
>But above all this, I wish you love.<strong>

She whispers that she hopes life would treat him kind even though she's aware that it already has. He has everything that he could ever want. The family, the house and even the crazy barking dog that protected the family against the evil of the night. It was everything he had ever dreamed of having even if she wasn't the one to give it to him. She whispered to him that he deserved it all, joy and happiness, but most of all, he deserved the love that Ashley and his children could give him.

A lone tear fell down her cheek as she said goodbye to him before moving to the cab that had turned to pick her up. Climbing in, she pressed her hand to the glass as it started to drive away and whispered,

"**I will always love you,"**


	2. Your Song

**AUTHORS NOTE: I struggled with this one. I couldn't write a song to it in my usual layout but then decided that in these thirty days you're going to see the norm, karaoke shots, talent shows, you name it it's going to happen just so I can write thirty days of song because some of my songs just don't turn into good stories! Haha...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 2: Your least favourite song – I'm not going to lie but I have no idea why I can't stand this song but I do flick it off every time I hear it come on the radio or my iTunes, no matter what version it is! I know everyone else loves it but it really just does my head in. Whoops.**

* * *

><p><strong>Your Song – Elton John<strong>

* * *

><p>The team were all sat at the small tavern that they'd found many months back having a small drink. Robbie was sat between Jenny and Jackie, his arm around Jenny's shoulders as he spoke to Jackie about the latest case that had been solved. Jenny rolled her eyes at how the only time the two of them got close, they spoke shop. It was pretty damned annoying but she didn't think of that much as she turned to see Ewan to sit next to her, his arm pushing Robbie's out of the way so that he could take the place while talking to her about something stupid.<p>

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight's the night you get to put your fears away and sing away those blues!" The pretty Irish woman that owned the place called out from her microphone, her smile dazzling as the team looked up at her. Climbing off the stage, she moved towards the detectives. "Now if it isn't my favourite detectives," she shimmied sitting down on Stuart's knee and running her hand through his hair. "Are you all going to be singing?"

"Robbie will," everyone said at once causing him to groan but they just laughed at him.

"Oh Robbie, I'm sure you have a voice of an angel," she commented lightly before standing up, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get that drunken idjit out of my bar before he kills either himself or I do it for him," she said talking about the young student sat at the front table with his friends but he was slowly getting louder and the detectives could sense a fight starting soon. She pushed herself off Stuart's knee and moved over, her gorgeous accent getting stronger as she screamed at the boy to get out before she did it herself.

Robbie chuckled. "She's my dream woman,"

"Oh really?" Jackie said with a smirk as she rested her chin on the heel of her hand, "and why would that be, Robbie?" She asked with a flicker of her eyelids causing him to smile as he moved his spare hand to rest on her leg, squeezing it lightly letting her know that her teasing wasn't going to happen.

"Because she can take care of herself and doesn't care what anyone thinks," he commented lightly before smiling as she introduced his name over the microphone. He pushed through the people, his fingers teasing Jackie's chin just before he ran up to the stage.

"Hello, I thought I'd take it easy tonight and sing a song that I hope paints feelings out to someone I admire," he said and Jackie blushed as she felt Jenny elbow her before he started singing.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<strong>

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<strong>

**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<strong>

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"<strong>

Just as he sang off, Jackie ran up to the stage and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. Her hands running through his hair as she leant back and smiled at him. "I hope I didn't get the wrong idea," she whispered against his lips and he just shook his head, his hands moving to her waist as he pulled her nearer.

"Nope, you hit the nail on the head," he pressed another kiss to her lips, not caring that he was on show and everyone was catcalling – especially the team. All that mattered was Jackie.


	3. Hey Soul Sister

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh kerching, I'm actually keeping up to date with this... Let's see how long it lasts!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 03: A song that makes you happy – How does this song not make you grin and dance on down with the beat, no matter where you are? It's just a cheeser and I even loved the Glee version too. It's just so cute!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hey Soul Sister - Train]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains<br>I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind**

Robbie moved into the bullpen and stopped dead when he noticed that Jackie's lips were a deep shade of pink. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. It was the same colour she'd worn that night at his apartment, the first time they'd kissed. He was pretty sure that the colour of the lipstick stain was imprinted on the left front lobe. It was most definitely not a colour you could forget and she was a woman that he wouldn't want to forget. That was pretty much the reason for why he had gone and let her blow his mind. He smiled as he sat down next to her, his fingers teasing the straw she had in her can of cola.

"I like that colour," he said subtly before moving back to his own desk and typing on his computer, aware of her gaze on him.

**Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind<strong>

When Robbie dreams, he can smell her. The sweet but subtle perfume that she wears. He smiles when she looks up at him, a shocked look on her face at seeing him staring at her so openly but it soon dissipated into a smile of her won as she winked at him before returning her attention to her work. Oh yes, Robbie knew from the minute they first met that she'd be one of his kind. He just hadn't anticipated the fact that she'd eventually be the only one that he wanted and he had to admit, he liked knowing that.

**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
>You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny<strong>

He smiles as he moves to stand next to Jackie in front of the whiteboard that Stuart is talking in front of. She has her arm wrapped across her chest, pushing her breasts up and this causing them to nearly overspill in the tight silk shirt that she was hearing. Robbie omitted a low groan and she looked up at him, a sultry smile on her face before moving her arms as if trying to get comfortable but Robbie knew what she was doing. He was glad to know that she had a one track mind like him because it made their work day so much more fun.

"Are you okay?" Burke asked eventually causing Robbie to nod his head before moving back to his seat. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. Jackie was the only woman that gave him a life direction. He knew that with her he would happily settle down and have children with her, a happy family life. It was obvious to everyone that they had a game show love connection even though they'd tried denying it but they couldn't any more. Instead, they had caved to it.

**I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
>I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind<strong>

She's talking to some guy now at the door, her arms crossed over the chest once more showing irritation as she allowed him to constantly talk over her. He wanted to get up and demand to know what the hell was going on but he knew that she'd kill him afterwards. He just watched patiently, facing the facts that he was most definitely obsessed with the pretty brunette detective and that his heart was bound to beat right out of his damned chest if he wasn't bloody careful. He just watched.

He believed in her. He knew that whoever this guy wasn't important to her. He knew that she wasn't a virgin but he also knew that he, Robbie Ross, was the only man that would now be allowed to blow her mind and boy, did he plan to do that. It was always one of his main aims whenever he got her alone. He wanted her to know that she was special and she deserved to have her mind blown.

**The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
>You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of<strong>

It was down to chasing after the suspect, again. Robbie could never understand why they ran and then they'd plead they were innocent. It was from years of working the beat that Robbie knew damned well that innocent people didn't run away from the police. He smiled as Jackie took ahead of him and he couldn't help but realising that he'd never need drugs, alcohol or gambling again because watching her was literally the only drug that she needed.

He couldn't help but laugh with her later that she was "so gangsta" when she'd tackled the suspect down to the ground, straddling his back and handcuffing his hands before saying something about how she was lucky she hadn't broke her neck in the stupid little heels that she was wearing. She had just laughed before shrugging her shoulders and muttering back that not everyone could be a thug, referring to how he'd pushed the man up against the chain link fence just to make sure that the guy knew he'd pissed off the wrong detectives. He smiled at the teasing and just watched her walk away. Oh yes, she was most definitely the one that he was dreaming of.

**You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
>I want the world to see you be with me<strong>

"Do you wanna grab a drink?" He asked her that night as they left the bullpen, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he smiled down at her. Taking hold of his hand, she shrugged her shoulders. He smiled. How come with this woman he could finally be himself and admit that he wanted to do nothing more but hang out at the apartment with unhealthy take out and some lame ass DVD they'd picked up at Blockbuster on the way home. With her, he could be everything. The good detective, the player, the best friend but more importantly, the loving boyfriend.

Smiling, he stopped walking and turned so that they were looking at each other. He ran his fingertips across her cheekbones and smiled down at her. You're beautiful, he whispered before moving his fingers down to her chin and tilting her head up so that he could steal a kiss from her lips. He didn't care that they were in the car park to the station or that the cameras were focused on them or that the boss could move out any minute. All he cared about was showing to the world that this woman was his world.

**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,<br>**  
><strong>**

He smiled as he looked at her. Not a single song on the radio could explain how he felt about this beautiful woman but that didn't stop him. Robbie just knew that he didn't want to miss a single thing that Jackie did tonight or for many more nights to come.


	4. Wind Beneath My Wings

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's not my best and I know that Chelle has already used this song but here you go! I have one for it too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 04: A song that makes you sad – this song was my nana's funeral song. She died eleven years ago this coming September and I wasn't close to her at all because we didn't get on even though I was so young but yet this song and the film "Beaches" where the song is used always tears me up. I think it's slightly guilt because I wasn't there for her like I was my other grannie. Even now, eleven years later, I still cry when I hear this song.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Wind Beneath My Wings – Bette Midler]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It must have been cold there in my shadow,<br>to never have sunlight on your face.  
>You were content to let me shine, that's your way.<br>You always walked a step behind.**

Sitting beside the gravestone, he felt his eyes close as he ran his fingers along the engravings that spelled out her name while a lone tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn't believe that she'd gone. Somehow he felt like it was his fault because she was always trying to save his ass. She preferred to be in the shadows, always allowing him to take the limelight for every great idea or arrest. It was because she knew that he needed to shine to keep his job. He kept screwing up and if he didn't fix it, then he'd be gone in a blink. He couldn't help but feel like she always walked a step behind and that was why, even though it was well deserved, she'd never been promoted to an Inspector herself. It was definitely needed.

**So I was the one with all the glory,  
>while you were the one with all the strength.<br>A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
>A beautiful smile to hide the pain.<strong>

After every arrest, every case he'd be the one shining with glory while she, his beautiful partner, was the one with all the strength. The one that would support him every time he slipped and ended up gambling away his wage packet, the one to cover for him after he'd got himself waist deep in trouble again and the first one to stick up for him if the boss ever went after him. She had been a beautiful face without a name for so long until he'd realised that he loved his extremely strong minded and caring partner. She was more than just a work partner, she was his life partner. A woman that could mask the pain of the job they worked with a beautiful smile that could light up a whole room.

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
>but I've got it all here in my heart.<br>I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
>I would be nothing without you.<strong>

No one knew about them.

No one knew that they'd finally caved to the unresolved sexual tension that buzzed around them like a bad smell.

It went completely unnoticed by their work colleagues but he knew that it was there and it would be stored away in his heart forever, where she deserved to be even though it had taken him years to realise this himself. She was the love of his life, the woman he adored and the woman that he couldn't live without.

She was the only one that bothered to instil self esteem into his shattered existence. The only one to pick up the pieces after every crash by convincing that he was a something and that he could be a somebody. He had allowed her to say it but he had always known the truth. He wouldn't be any of the things she said – a good lover, a good friend, a good detective and a good father – if it wasn't for her. She was the one that inspired him to be all those things.

**Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
>You're everything I wish I could be.<br>I could fly higher than an eagle,  
>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.<strong>

The tears fell heavier now as he rested his head against the gravestone, not caring about what the cold stone was difficult to rest against, as he asked her in a whisper if she was aware that she was hero and everything he wished he could ever be. She wasn't perfect but god save anyone that ever tried to say otherwise to him, he'd kill them. He didn't care what would happen to him. She was his everything, his hero and the world.

Wiping away at his tears, he sighed. She was the one that inspired him to be excellent. The one who convinced him to soar for the stars and be the very best at everything. As if, my coincidence, a huge cold breeze wrapped around him and he couldn't help but smile at the irony.

She really was the wind beneath my wings.


	5. Please Don't Leave Me

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm late I know but I've been working all day then I went babysitting so I was without a computer THEN I got home at eleven and remembered that I hadn't actually finished writing this one! 'facepalm' however here it is! OOC WARNING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**Day 05: A song that reminds you of someone – My Irish best friend and I were "studying" in MacDonalds last summer, just before I came home, and this song came on and we decided the chorus summed up how we were feeling. Sadly, the summer was all it took for Laura and I to stop being best friends but this song still makes me think of her.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Please Don't Leave Me – P!NK]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I can yell any louder<br>How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
>Or said something insulting?<strong>

Jackie growled in anger as she turned round to see Robbie standing here holding a bouquet of wilting flowers and three hours later than planned. She didn't know what it was about him that really drove him insane especially seeing as she knew this was what he was like but yet every time he made a mistake, she saw red. That was why she was now shouting at him, demanding to know whether or not he cared about her feelings at all or if she was just another chip on his bedpost. She didn't know if she could shout any louder but she was seriously tempted to test the theory.

Moving towards her with his arms outstretched as if he was about to embrace her caused her to hold up her hands and tell him just to leave. Once again, she was kicking him out of her apartment because she didn't want to look at him. He enraged her. He didn't realise that this wasn't just some stupid fling. This was something serious now but if he wanted to act like a teenager in love than so be it but he could most definitely do it on his own.

And there started the insults about how he was useless, childlike and just downright pathetic. She just ran her hands through her hair before sitting down on the couch, her tears falling fast and heavy as she just waited for him to leave.

**I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>But my heart is broken<strong>

She knew that she could be mean when she wanted to be. She always had been and had long since admitted that it was that as well as the lack of love that had ruined her marriage to Brian. Everyone believed that she was the timid little wife that had just bent over and allowed Brian to be dominating of the relationship but she wasn't. Jackie Reid was pretty much capable of doing really anything when she put her mind to it and as much as she hated admitting that out loud, she knew she could.

Jackie knew that she would be able to cut Robbie into pieces. She'd be able to rip his positive exterior into shreds and make sure he was aware that she was doing it as revenge for hurting her on multiple occasions but she wouldn't. She loved him and every time he did something like this, it broke her heart. She wanted to believe that he could commit to this relationship like he'd promised.

**How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty**

What Jackie couldn't work out was when had she become so obnoxious? She was supposed to love Robbie with all her heart and she knew she did but yet, recently, she was just extremely unpleasant to him and she didn't know what was causing him. Was it her fault that their relationship was failing? She didn't even know how she had started acting like this when around him as it had been something she'd been doing years before they decided to give a relationship a chance.. She kept trying to understand and kept trying to pinpoint a certain moment where her behaviour had snapped all so suddenly. She had never been this nasty before and she didn't much like it!

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<strong>

It was starting to become a contest between the two of them. How could he not see that?

It was a contest to see which one could shout the loudest, which one could select the worst insult as well as who could break the most ornaments – not that Jackie had many more left because of how many arguments they'd had since their relationship had started. Their fights pathetic but always a spectacle, something they could laugh about afterwards because she didn't mean it. She never did. It was also something that she promised after every time they fought.

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry**

Recently their relationship had been nothing more than arguing. It seemed as if they forgot to tell each other how important they were to each other, how beautiful she really thought he was because she couldn't be without him. Yes, he was the perfect little punching bag when they were arguing but she loved him. She loved everything about him. His tough attitude, the way he laughed at adverts on the television, the way he would immediately defend her honour when someone insulted her and more importantly, the fact that he always stayed with her no matter how nasty he was with her.

He was all she ever needed and she was sorry for that. She was sorry that she had become so dependent on him.

**You say I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back<br>It's gonna come right back to this  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this**

She tells him that she needs him and he just laughs, his hand running through his short brown hair as he shakes his head and snidely says that she doesn't need him. She doesn't need anyone because she's the tough female detective that can scare a man with just one look. She's never needed anyone and that's why they always argued. It always comes down to this. To him pointing out that she was fine on her, a "tough ass" cop that didn't let herself need someone. If he was really mad, a comment about her ruined marriage would be thrown in but thankfully he wasn't that angry at her tonight.

Caving into his tirade, she whispers that he might be right. That, yes, she might not necessarily need him to save her in a fight because she could defend herself but he was wrong if he thought that she truly didn't need him in her life. He was the one that she spoke to after a hard day at work, the one that she spoke to after something had gone wrong with her family and/or friends but most importantly, he was the one holding her at night and whispering that she was the most perfect thing in his life no matter how many flaws she had hiding away underneath her tough exterior.

It always comes down to this. The pair of them arguing over why they need each other in their lives and why walking away would be stupid but this time, it didn't happen. This time, Robbie stood up and headed towards the door without even looking back. She heard the door close shut behind him and mentally debated for a few minutes whether or not she should chase after him.

Chase won.

**Please don't leave me  
>Baby, please, please don't leave me<strong>

Standing in the hallway, she called his name causing him to turn back and look at her. Tears fell down her face causing it to be red and swollen, mucus was running out of her nose but he couldn't help but smile and think about how beautiful she was, even when she used the sleeve of her extra large woolly jumper to wipe it all away. Please don't leave me, she whispered as she moved towards him nervously. Baby, please, please don't leave me because without you I have nothing.

He moved towards her, his forehead resting against hers as she wrapped the material of his shirt into her fists as she repeated her mantra of please don't leave me, baby, please don't leave me. He didn't say anything. They just stood there, her whispers getting quieter as she let the tears take over because she knew now that she really didn't want him to leave her.


	6. Summer of '69

**AUTHORS NOTE: Totally AU back in high school. I've not done a high school one in a long time. Also the timeline is well off just so that the song would fit but poetic license and all! Thank you for all the reviews so far!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 06 – A song that reminds you of somewhere – A few years back, my uncle Jim and aunt Mary took Jessica, Lauren and I on holiday to a haven in Seton Sands (Scotland) and just when we crossed the border, my aunt Mary rang up the radio and asked them to play a song for us that had something to do with summer in it. The people on the radio spoke to all of us asking us if we were enjoying the road trip. This was the song they played for us and we had a blast singing it, and watching Aunt Mary dancing about in the rain to get signal so that she could stay on the phone!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Summer of '69 – Bryan Adams]<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting in the back of the truck, a young Robbie Ross strummed the first tune that came into his head with the guitar. It was the first one that he'd ever bought, six strings and he'd bought it cheap at the local shop, but he was planning on playing it until his fingers bled because that was what he was born to do. The other nine people that they'd crammed into the back of the truck, as well as the three sat in the front, were all singing along to the tune. No one cared because it was the summer. The summer where they were all going to live wildly. It was the Summer of '69.<p>

Robbie and some of his friends from school had decided to start a band. There was Burke, the oldest of the group and the more quiet, was damned good on the drums while Stuart, the closeted gay but always damned happy, had the voice that could convince you they were meant to be together and their final member was Gemma, a sassy girl that had a morbid fascination in how the body worked, had nimble fingers that could manipulate any tune on a piano and watching her fingers move was like magic. They were the second making of the group. The original band had broke down due to Jimmy Sykes, the main school jock, quit because of a drug addiction while Jody, the original singer, decided to get married when she started gaining the pounds. Robbie had known that they'd never really make it that far but at the same time, he was glad to have the three new members with him because he didn't have those fears with this lot.

He knew that if he should ever look back now on this summer it would seem to last forever because it was. The days were creeping by so slowly for a bloke that was just moving in and out of jobs until he found something that was "him" but he didn't care all that much. He also knew that if he had a choice, he'd stay in this moment because he sensed that these were going to be the best days of his life.

The latest job that he had was working in the local take away. He sat at window one with the silly little hat on and a wide smile for everyone that drove by but he didn't mind complaining. If the place was really quiet, the boss man would let him play on his guitar and that kept both his fellow employees and the patrons rather happy. It was also the first time that he'd met Jackie Reid.

Robbie had never seen a girl as beautiful. Long brown hair fell down her back in loose curls, porcelain skill tinted with the slightest of make up but smoky eye make up broadened the beautiful brown eyes as she looked at him. She didn't dress like all the other girls. Her jeans were tight on the bottom but not too small that they rode down and then they flared out from the hips not giving away how slender her legs were. The shirt was made of a wispy material and, again, you couldn't tell what figure she had underneath it but Robbie supposed that added to the mystery. He moved towards her, his fingers clutching onto the guitar as he smiled cockily at her before asking her out on a date. To his surprise her response was yes before turning back to her friends and laughing about something one of them had said. He, however, didn't care. He had a date with a beautiful woman.

The night after the date, they stood on her mother's porch and she smiled at him as she reached up to run her hand through his hair. He turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. She smiled at him and whispered that she could wait forever but at the same time, she couldn't. He just laughed as she took hold of his hand, her head moving to rest on his shoulders and he knew that it was now or never. Did he leave without a goodbye kiss or did he just take what was his?

The kiss was gentle, soft but so filled with love it scared him. It, however, didn't stop him as he ran his hands through the brunette curls that had captured his attention in the first place as he teased her lips with his. When they broke away, he smiled down at her and laughed as she whispered that this was going to be one of the best days of her life.

After that, every day was spent together. They were young, restless and desperate to unwind. She joined the band as another melodic voice to join in with Stuart's but that didn't deter the young blonde haired man, he loved her just as much as Robbie did. They all knew that this summer wouldn't last forever, they weren't that unrealistic. They were most definitely going to make it last as long as they could.

And they had.

40 years later, Robbie couldn't help but smile as he strummed that old six-string that he had never had the heart to throw out. It still had a tune and he hummed along with the tune, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and remembered Stuart's warm singing and the rest of the band joining in. So much had changed since them days.

They'd all got jobs together in the police force as homicide detectives. Gemma and her fascination with the human body and death had wound up as the medical examiner before she'd left many years later to have a family with the man she'd fallen in love with. Stuart had finally come out of the closet, his happiness radiating a room whenever he entered it. He found out about his biological mother but also fell out with her the moment she insulted the fact that he was gay. He was now happily married to Ewan, a rich nightclub owner, and he'd adopted Ewan's eight year old girl from a previous marriage. Burke had never married, his heart pining for a woman they'd never known about, and had died young after a case with a dirty cop and a sniper had ended up in a shoot out. He was remembered every year and every year, Robbie missed the man like a big brother.

The best story out of them all was Robbie and Jackie. They'd had one break up during their whole time together but it hadn't lasted long. They'd found their way back to each other and that's how today, when strumming the soft tune on his guitar, he wasn't surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him and sang along in his hear. Even after all the years had passed, his beautiful girl still had the voice of an angel. They could hear the giggling of their grandchildren behind them but that didn't stop them as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "they were the best days of our life."


	7. Time of My Life

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's short, it's lame and probably has nothing to do with the song at all but I hit a wall and didn't know what to write 'hangs head' however, I thought short and cute might just win. Let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters!**

**DAY 07: A song that reminds you of a certain event – this song has a lot of meanings for me. It's obviously the famous hit from the beautiful movie 'Dirty Dancing' starring one of my idols, Mr Swayze but not only that. This is the song I slow dance to with my best friend, Lindsey, at every party we attend together and it's also the song that Lauren and I first danced to with my friends in Scotland so it always brings a smile to my face. Also sad enough to admit that we know some of the original moves ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Time of My Life – Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes]<strong>

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance, Mrs Ross?" A warm voice from behind her said as the opening beat to 'The Time of My Life' started to play from the stereos and she couldn't help but smile at Stuart as he winked at her, his gaze moving up to his husband that had also moved over to request the dance. Standing up, her hand moving to sort out the long white skirt that swayed as she moved, she took hold of his hand with the other one.<p>

"I personally don't believe you could have picked a more cornier song, Mr Ross," she teased smiling at her new husband as he pulled her close to him, his hand resting against her back as they slowly swayed to the music playing around them. It wasn't long before the crowd had split, allowing the newly married couple just to sway together.

Smiling down at her, he couldn't help but realise how breathtaking she was as she rested her head on his shoulder and softly song along with the music. She was everything he could ever have dreamed of marrying. His best friend, the woman that he could truly be himself with and most importantly, the woman that he could have the time of his life with even before they were married.

"Well I thought it summed us up pretty well," he said with a careless shrug as he took hold of her hand and twirled her out, smiling at the laugh that escaped her but also the startled look that had appeared first. She always seemed to forget that he could dance. Drawing her back into him, he smiled down at her as he pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "If you want, I could show you how to do that pretty impressive lift?"

"Babe," she whispered running her hands through his hair, a smile on her own face as she reached up and kissed him, "you are the most impressive thing to me so I don't need no poxy lift," she promised before moving back to dance against him, her eyes closing as she allowed the moment to sweep over her because even though the song was corny, she was having the time of her life.


	8. True Colours

**AUTHORS NOTE: So character death. Stuart's to be precise. Yes. It killed me. And yes, I'm late. Sorry. I'd give you an excuse but I legit don't have one. Whoops.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**Day 08: A song that you know all the words to: Who doesn't know all the words to this song? It's simply beautiful!**

* * *

><p><strong>[True Colours – Cyndi Lauper]<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing at the side of the grave, she looked down at the simple brown coffin through tear filled eyes as she clutched to the white flower. She couldn't believe that he was gone. Her best friend, the only man to ever leave the force to live a life with his husband and yet died because of a gun. Closing her eyes, she sniffled as she remembered his warm laughter and the way that he would endlessly tease her. Feeling her other best friend's hand on his shoulder, she looked up at him and sighed before moving towards the graveside to throw the flower in.<p>

Robbie's heart was breaking at the sight of his best friend. He wanted to take hold of her and stare into her sad eyes before whispering that she shouldn't be discouraged. It was devastating what had happened to Stuart but they needed to be brave and keep moving forward. He realised that it was hard to be strong, especially surrounded by all these people because you could lose sight of it all but they needed to. He knew that the darkness inside of them, the grief at losing a best friend, could make them feel so small but if not for themselves then most definitely for Ewan and Ronan, their best friend's family. The young girl was holding on to Jackie's hand now, her own eyes filled with tears as she stared ahead instead of at the coffin in front of them. No one could blame her though.

However, Robbie did enjoy seeing Jackie show sadness. It was rare that the strong woman standing to his right ever showed any emotion through her brave stance. It was what he loved most about her. The fact that she was so strong but at times, he just wanted to bang her head against something and scream that she needed to let it all out.

He wished now though that she'd show him a smile because he couldn't remember the last time he heard her laugh. He knew that they all had a reason to be upset and they all were but still he was also aware that Stuart would want them to be remembering the good times. The times that did make them all laugh so loud the ceilings were close to flying off.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pressed a kiss to her temple as he sent one last fleeting look to the coffin before leaving the graveyard. He had told her, when they'd first learnt about Stuart's death, that if the world had made her crazy and she'd taken all she could bear of said craziness then all she had to do was phone because she knew that he would be there in an instant. Four hours after finding out the news, she'd moved in with him because she couldn't stand to be alone with her grief. He hadn't cared because this was the kind of emotion he wanted Jackie to show and he liked knowing that it was he that she leant on.

Robbie enjoyed seeing her true colours shining through. The anger, the hatred, the sadness, the happiness and most importantly, the love. He knew that not many people could see them but he could and that was why he loved her. To him, she could be herself and allow all the true colours in her shine like a rainbow. The red of the anger, hatred but yet also passion. The yellow and golden tones of happiness. The blackness that surrounded hatred. Together, they made her. The woman he loved.

He just smiled as they left, his lips pressing another brief kiss to her forehead and as she smiled up at him with her tear filled eyes, he knew that they were going to be alright.


	9. I Wanna Dance with Somebody

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'M ON TIME 'DANCES' I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO HAPPY. HENCE THE CAPS LOCK AND THE JIVING IN MY SEAT. And yes, the caps lock can go, this is another Whitney Houston song but what more could you expect from me? She's my love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 09: A song that you dance to – who doesn't dance to this song when it's on at a party or in a 80's nightclub? No one that I want to know anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>[I Wanna Dance with Somebody – Whitney Houston]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on," she pleaded to her two best friends as they closed another case. "How often is it that I'm pleading with you two to go out?" She pointed out knowing that that would make them see sense. All she wanted was to go to McIntyre's and have a drink or two followed by a dance on the nightclub. The last case had been that stressful that she just wanted to unwind and have a laugh with her best friends.<p>

"That's a fair point," Stuart smiled as he looked over at Robbie who was staring at her.

"I still think she's been taken over by aliens or something. Maybe we should phone Mulder and Scull..." the sentence ended as a rubber bounced off his forehead causing him whining to glare at her before sighing. "Fine. It's a good thing we have the day off tomorrow because you'll be wrecked after a night out with me, Jacks." He teased with a wink before smiling as she clapped her hands together, happy that she'd won them over.

"Okay. I'll go change into my best dress and meet you at McIntyre's?" She replied waving at them before leaving the building, the two of them shaking their heads as they finished up their own typing.

* * *

><p>It was eleven o clock, on the hour, when Jackie finally arrived at the nightclub. The sun had long since faded but that didn't bother her because she'd long since figured out that being here in the nightclub with her two best friends would chase away the blues she'd felt after the latest case. Giving Ralph a hug, she smiled as she moved into the nightclub and spied her two friends at a booth with Ewan standing between the curtains that made them 'private'. Moving up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Hello,"<p>

"Well hello beautiful," he said turning round and gave her a hug before moving aside so that she could move in to sit beside Robbie. It wasn't long before one of the scantily clad waitresses arrived with a tray of drinks. "Now my lovelies, I have work to be getting on with so enjoy your nights and you," he said turning to look at Stuart, his hand taking hold of his shirt collar as he pulled him close, "if you get a moment, feel free to pop into the back office." He said with a wink before pressing a kiss to his mouth, ignoring the vomiting sounds behind made by Robbie in the background.

When Ewan left, Jackie pouted as she leant her head against Robbie's shoulder causing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "Someone is jealous again," he spoke after a few minutes before having a elbow to his side.

"Just because you have enough lady callers to never feel lonely, Robbie," she teased pouting at him before taking hold of her drink and taking a sip as she saw Stuart smiling at them affectionately. "Don't you grin at us like that when it's obvious you want to disappear." She said pointing at him with an accusatory finger before grinning at him. "Get out of here," and she laughed because he didn't need telling twice.

"Well," Robbie said watching their best friend leave, "I don't want to know what Ewan and he will be getting up to."

"They'll be having drinks," she said drinking through her straw but the seductive manner, and add the wink, indicated that she knew they would be doing much more than that. The two men were still madly in love despite having been together so many years. Everything was fresh and new. She was jealous and she didn't even bother lying about it. However she laughed when she spied the two men in the middle of the dance floor. "We were both wrong," she pointed out before smiling as she watched the way they moved against each other. "I'm going to go dance," she said with a smile before slipping out of the booth.

She, however, didn't join them because she could sense that they didn't want disturbing. She just danced awkwardly to the side, a smile on her face as she was pulled into dance with a random group of girls so that she wasn't alone. She couldn't help but feel slightly saddened though as she could see the love on Ewan's face as he looked down at Stuart. That's how she wanted to dance with someone. She wanted to feel the heat, the love and passion that one touch could stir as they moved against you.

She was just about to move off the floor when a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and she'd have stiffened at the bold move but a familiar aftershave washed over her. She smiled as she leant back against him, her hips swinging to the beat of the music and she couldn't help but grin at how the innocent dance move had made him groan. Turning round to look at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you didn't dance," she asked as his hands moved to take hold of her hips so that they could move together.

"Well I only dance when there's someone worth dancing with," he said with a grin and she couldn't help but smile up at him as she moved against him, not caring that his hands were moving up and down her body. "And you," he said moving nearer so that their lips could rub together in a small kiss, "are most definitely worth dancing with."


	10. That's My Goal

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm not going to lie. I am late. I have been ill and writing, as much as I love it, hasn't been the top of my to do list. I apologise, as always, but here is my tenth entry and it's lame and I've also stopped including the lyrics because that habit was winding me up. I'm a nutter, I swear.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**DAY 10: A song that makes you fall asleep - I adore this song but it's just one I do put on before I go to bed because he has one of those voices that makes me smile. I love it.**

* * *

><p><strong>[That's My Goal – Shayne Ward]<strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't know how he had ended up at her front door but yet there he was, his hands in his pocket as he leant against the wall with his head bowed as he tried to work out what he was going to say to her when she opened her door. This woman knew everything about him. She knew the history, the story of where he came from and also the story of what he had done since then. She knew about his failed marriage, his addiction to both alcohol and gambling and as well as the issues he had when it came to being a good father where Jamie was concerned but yet she stood by him no matter what and that's why he was here tonight.<p>

They'd fought again.

And yes, it had most definitely been his fault. He'd been jealous of her new relationship and might have said that she'd sleep with any two bit loser as long as she wasn't alone. He didn't know where the rage had come from but it had. He'd just seen red – and maybe a tiny little bit of green but he hadn't realised that then – and had just yelled at her right there in the squad room in front of all their fellow detectives. She had gone bright red before Burke had granted her permission to leave her early while glaring at Robbie.

Okay so maybe he was aware of why he was standing at her door and also aware of why she wasn't answering. However, after knocking once more the door opened and she saw him standing there. "Go away, Robbie. I have my two bit loser lying in bed waiting for me," she spat at him sarcastically before attempting to shut the door but he put his foot in the way.

"Please, don't be like this with me." He said moving into the room and smiling sadly at her. "I've only came to fix it, Jacks. I promise. I don't want to upset you any more," he said making it clear so that she would allow him to come in. She looked at him before sighing then moving away from the door so that they could talk.

Perching on the end of the couch, Robbie looked over at his best friend with an apologetic smile. "I know I acted foolish in the bullpen and that was totally unfair on you because you didn't deserve that!" He said looking down at his shoes. "I promise that I'm not going to act like that any more," she raised her eyebrows at him before sitting down next to him as he chuckled, "okay so that's a lie. I'm probably going to make mistakes again but I'll never be nasty to you because I've realised something, Jackie."

"What?"

"That I love you," he whispered looking at her and she just stared at him, her jaw slightly dropped as she processed what he had just said in her head, "and I know that you're not going to believe this but I really do, Jackie." He reached out and took hold of her hand so that she couldn't try to pull away. "I know that I've always acted stupidly around you but that's because, and I'm sure it is, I love you so much and I'm not going to watch you love anyone else Jackie."

"What?" She repeated.

"Do you not realise how much it hurts when I see you break your heart over every two bit loser that you've dated so far?" He demanded to know. "Stuart and I have been there with our shoulders at the ready but it's not good enough for me any more. I want to win your heart and soul. I want you to love me as much as I love you." He moved a little bit closer to her but then she jumped away from him, her hands running through her hair as she paced the living room floor.

He could see that he was losing her and that she thought that he was joking. "Please, don't go." He said standing up and taking hold of her. "Are you really saying that you didn't know that I need you?" He could sense the anger boiling up inside of him at how she seemed to be ignoring him. "How can you not know that I can't breathe without you or even just be without you... Jesus Jackie, I've spent the past few weekends with you until you went and got a boyfriend..." He pointed and she turned to look at him, her hand covering her mouth as she realised what he was saying was the truth.

Robbie Ross, the ultimate player, had been spending every prime nightclubbing night with her watching lame ass movies or just playing stupid board games like scrabble. How had she not worked it out? So much for being a detective! Moving over to him, she pressed her fingertips to his jawline and shook her head. "Why didn't you just tell me beforehand?"

"Because I'm an idiot," he pointed out smiling as she smiled back up at him. "I do love you, Jackie." He whispered leaning down and taking her lips with his, his arms wrapping around her waist to gather her close to him so that she wouldn't pull away again. When the kiss ended, she pressed her forehead against his while wearing a small smile.

"I love you too."


	11. Wanted Dead or Alive

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this was an extremely hard to song but I didn't want to go for an overtly obvious one like "Superman Tonight" or "You Give Love a Bad Name" so it here this story is and as you can sense this is from my Supernatural addiction because this song is so beautiful when the boys sing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character**

**DAY 11: A song from your favourite band – well like I said in my authors note, I love this song because of it's heart breaking link to my all time favourite T.V show and I adore Bon Jovi. They and, I'm not ashamed to admit, Westlife are the only two bands that I have stuck by since the beginning but Bon Jovi are simply awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Wanted Dead or Alive – Bon Jovi]<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie couldn't believe that he was in another city.<p>

He knew that it would be the exact same as it was in Aberdeen because everything stayed the same. The only thing that changed was the faces and the names of the street names but he guessed that there would be similarities. For a Scottish man, Robbie Ross had never been in Glasgow before. He'd seen pretty much the rest of the small country but Glasgow and he had never crossed paths. It seemed that everything was wasting away now.

Once again, he was moving to another city with cold faces. The only plus side of leaving the Granite City would be the lack of rain. Sure. It would rain in Glasgow but not as much as it did back in Aberdeen. He sighed as he pulled up at the apartment that he'd found. It wasn't much and he'd give anything to drive all the way back to Aberdeen, back to the city that he'd recently found himself calling home until he'd been told that he was being transferred.

He didn't start at the new homicide department for another two weeks so that meant he could sleep. Robbie had a bad habit, he could sleep for days if he had the chance but then sometimes he would go without sleep for days. It was just the way his system went. The nights when he wasn't asleep, he found himself sitting at the bar of an expensive nightclub called "McIntyre's". He'd prop the bar up, the people he spoke to just blank faces that would eventually go their own separate ways once their brief conversation was ended while he nursed his short over ice.

It was at these moments when he was truly alone, apart from an odd conversation with the manager of the nightclub who seemed to be overtly friendly for a man that was supposed to be feared from the gossip he'd heard in the nightclubs, that he would find himself thinking about what was going off in his life. He'd left Aberdeen with a flurry of his own rumours behind him such as the fact that he was found in bed with his DCI's wife but everyone accepted that he was too good of a detective to get rid of so instead they'd shipped him off to a different city. He could still see the sad pout on his girlfriend's lips as he'd pressed a kiss to her lips but also the way that she'd been determined that her life wasn't been turned over because he'd made such a silly mistake – the girlfriend very aware but too in love with Robbie to care.

The manager, Evan or Ewan or something like that was what he'd introduced himself as, came back over after Robbie had shot back one too many whiskeys and explained that he had to think about heading home as much as he'd loved the chat. A man propping up your bar while looking down in the dumps wasn't good for this kind of establishment, he hoped he understood but Robbie just tipped his glass in a salute before chugging back the last of the amber liquid allowing it to burn his throat before leaving the bar.

As he walked through the streets, his head held high Robbie knew that there was something in this city for him and he'd stick to finding it even if it meant being wanted dead or alive.


	12. Shine A Light

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am sincerely apologetic for how slow I have been updating. I got busy with life and that left me without my laptop. I am here with my next update and the one shot doesn't go really well with the song but I struggled with this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**DAY 12: A song from a band you dislike – I struggled with this one but here you go. I just picked my favourite song from a band that I couldn't stand and this is the one that I chose.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Shine a Light - McFly]<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again, the team had found themselves resting in a booth at McIntyre's and it was house music night. The booming of the music was starting to annoy the team but none of them wanted to leave either as they were actually having a good time. Ewan had taken the night off to come sit with them, his arms wrapped around Stuart's shoulder as he leant into speak to Jenny – who in turn was sat extremely close to Burke – while Jackie sat at the end, her gaze on the throng of dancers as she sipped her drink.<p>

Robbie couldn't help but stare at her beauty as the disco lights lit up her face, her smile wide as she watched the dancers. Leaning over, he said something to her but she didn't even acknowledge him so she wondered if she could hear him over the music. Normally someone would give up and allow for her to continue listening but Robbie wasn't the type to give up. Leaning in, he curled his fingers around her waist and pulled her back against his chest so that his chin was resting on her shoulder. He could feel her stiffen but it wasn't long before she relaxed, her head turning slightly to the side so that she could see him from the corner of her eyes and smiled at him.

"Is everything okay?" She said over the noise and he smiled.

"I just wanted to see if you were having a good time watching the dancers instead of being out there and joining," he responded causing her to laugh as she turned to look at him, her leg hooking over his thigh as she leant into whisper back.

"What if I do want to dance?" She said teasingly, her teeth taking hold of his lobe slightly knowing that everyone else was absorbed in their own conversations around the table before pushing away with her hand on his chest before she stood up and then left him there in the dark booth, alone as the others weren't paying attention to him.

He watched as she moved to the centre of the dance floor, a white spotlight flickering on and around her as she moved to the beat of the music while Robbie just watched. A small smile crept onto his face as he watched her hips move, her hands in the air holding onto the tiny clutch bag that she'd brought along with her as she moved against strangers but he also knew that she was aware he was watching her. She was doing this as a show for him and he couldn't help but smile because it was having the right reaction. He smiled.

She could break his heart as many times as she wanted as long as the light always shone on her and her hips moved like that.


	13. The Easy Way

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well what do you know, I'm updating the very next day. This is awesome. I love it. I'm also working on the "chocolate" prompt thanks to a pairing being picked out by the lovely Michelle (thepointgirl) so hopefully that should be up tonight too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 13: A Song that is a Guilty Pleasure – Who doesn't find listening to this band a guilty pleasure? Everyone claims they don't listen to them but you can't help but sing and dance along with the tunes! This is one of my favourites so I decided it would go for today.**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Easy Way - Westlife]<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie watched as Jackie entered the room, a smile on her face as she spoke into her mobile phone as she threw him a small wave when she caught him staring at her. Sitting down on the couch, she hung up on her friend and turned to look at Robbie with a big smile on her face as she leant in and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Hey you," she whispered when she pulled away, her hand running through his hair while her eyes followed the action and he couldn't help but smile at the easy smile she wore on her face.<p>

"Hey," he whispered back with a warm smile. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"Well you rang and made it sound pretty urgent." She said with a smile and he couldn't help but feel a rush knowing that she'd drop everything for him if he ever asked her to. "So what did you wan to talk about?"

"I want to be with you, Jackie." He said bluntly not wanting to play about with words. "I know that we've been fooling around after difficult cases and just when the other feels like they need company but now I want something more. I'm not going to be sappy and write a poem or buy you an obscene diamond necklace because there's a real way to do this."

She looked at him, her brow wrinkled with confusion. "There's a real way to do what, Robbie?" She asked wondering if he'd been drinking and this was what had given him the courage to phone her.

"I'm just going to come out and say it," he warned her and she looked up at him, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He whispered and each time it was said was reaffirmed to a small kiss to her cheek or to her jaw or to her neck before he finally planted one on her lips, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her onto his lap so that she couldn't move away.

"Robbie are you aware of what..."

"Come on pretty girl," he said aware of what she had been about to say, "I don't want to play this silly game any more where we're just sexual companions to to the other. I've been there and done that before but I've never been so sure in my life that with you it's more than that and it's most definitely real! Why should I hold it back any longer?" He demanded to know, his grip on her hips getting tighter as if aware that she was wanting to leave him alone so that he could think about what he was saying. "Jacks," the use of the annoying nickname made her smile, "you're my whole world and I love you."

"So you want this to be..."

"Everything." He admitted pressing a kiss to the pulse point in her neck. "I want us to be friends, colleagues and lovers because I mean it when I say this, Jackie." He took hold her of her jaw in his hand and smiled. "I," a kiss was pressed to her forehead, "love" a kiss was pressed to the tip of her nose, "you." He finished off on a whisper before claiming her lips with his. She moaned into the kiss, her hands tightening around the material at his shoulders before she pulled back wearing a silly smile.

"Robbie," she whispered and he looked up at her, "I love you too." He smiled and claimed her lips with his once more.


	14. Crazy Bitch

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I was going to make this one a dream but then decided that I most definitely wasn't that mean. Let's have some irrelevant loving between our favourite hetero pairing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or THIS would happen NON BLOODY STOP.**

**Day 14 – A song you love but no one would expect you to – I basically hate metal, rock or whatever genre you could qualify this as but since moving to Ayr and one of the three nightclubs being a rock bar, you tend to get into the songs and this one is one of my all time favourites. I love it.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Crazy Bitch - Buckcherry]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<br>You're a crazy bitch  
>But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it<br>When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
>Scratches all down my back to keep me right on<strong>

**.o.0.o.**

Robbie couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of him as she straddled his hips and ran her fingers through his hair, her teeth biting her bottom lip seductively. They had just got into a hotel room thanks to their case finding them in the Highlands but that hadn't stopped her from being her usual teasing self. It seemed taking her out of Glasgow released her wild child and it seemed that the wild child had Robbie as her target. Robbie, however, sure as hell wasn't complaining as she pushed down against him, the affect mighty despite them being fully clothed.

"I want you," she whispered breathlessly against his mouth as she pressed a kiss to his lips, her tongue running across his top lip seeking entrance and who was he to decline such an order? His mouth opened as he kissed her back, his hands finding her hips as their tongues fought for dominance. When the kiss broke off, Robbie grinned up at her.

"Well then you can have..." his sentence finished with a guttural cry as she pushed the heel of her hand against his growing erection, his head going backwards revealing his Adam's apple that she started to tease with her tongue and teeth causing him just to gasp again as his grip on her hips tightened causing her to moan slightly at the new sensation.

"No turning back," she warned as she started to undo the buttons to his pants, her fingertips "accidentally" brushing against his erection at any chance she got before her hands dipped below the waistband of his boxers and taking hold of him in her hand, the pad of her thumb rubbing against the slit that was already starting to leak slightly. Feeling his length, she smiled as she pressed another kiss to his lips before moving up slightly and then moving her underwear to the side and sitting back down, allowing him to fill her in one swift move.

"Jackie," he groaned out as his fingers teased the buttons of her shirt before giving up and ripping it off before biting down on her shoulder, smiling as she gasped in pleasure at the stinging sensation that he left it behind but he licked it gently. This woman was something else. He'd expected her to need romancing or at least a little bit of foreplay but yet here she was straddling him and moving her hips as if she didn't have a car in the world.

Her hands pulled his shirt over her head before the hand moved back to feel his muscles before moving her hands to his shoulders as she moved against him, her forehead pressed against his as she smiled at him. "Yes?"She replied and he couldn't help but smile before taking control of the situation by moving his hand between them and finding her core with the pad of his thumb which he started to tease. "Robbie," she screamed at the sudden intrusion, her hips bucking against him as she continued to ride him.

She couldn't help but dig her nails into his shoulder as his fingers sped up, the knot in her stomach too much to handle as she gasped his name over and over again. She was pleading with him to stop then would reconsider him and threaten him if he even thought about it. He couldn't help but chuckle against her neck, his tongue running up her neck and tasting the bitter sweet taste that was the salty sweat starting to gather on their skin.

Her hands ran up and down his back, angry red welts being left behind but that didn't stop him as he moved his other hand to her breast and started to massage it, the pressure more than he'd normally do thinking that Jackie was an innocent flower that needed to be treated like a fragile glass. That simple action had Jackie screaming his name, her nails digging further into his back as she rode out her orgasm but as her muscles tightened around him it wasn't long before he was grunting his own orgasm, his seed filling her.

"Jackie," he whispered pulling her down against him, his lips taking hold of hers as he smiled. "You're one crazy bitch." He commented happily with a smile before she climbed off of him, his gaze moving to the dark mark on her shoulder before she turned round and started to walk away.

"That's how you like it," she threw over her shoulder with a wink and he couldn't help but chase after her causing her to squeal.


	15. One of the Boys

**AUTHORS NOTE: So yes, I'm late again and I apologise. I promise that I'll write one up tomorrow. As an excuse, I'll tell you that my other writings (both JuNoWriMo and my university work) have also took a hit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 15: A song that describes you – I couldn't think of any. I've been told that this one or the first two lines of Kelly Clarkson's "I Do Not Hook Up" (Sweetheart, put the bottle down you've got too much talent) so I decided that this one would work.**

* * *

><p><strong>[One of The Boys – Katy Perry]<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a loud scream in the classroom and Jackie Reid just rolled her eyes. Spider. That was the only thing in the world that could get the girls to react like that. Well, every girl except from her. Jackie Reid was most definitely one of the boys. She could down beer and from the gas could belch the alphabet when anyone double dared her, a very often occasion as the boys found it simply awesome. Alll the other girls in their year were taking ballet lessons but Jackie Reid was hanging out with the boys in the gym hall, her guitar resting on her knee as they sang along to Bon Jovi and the other rock classics.<p>

However, despite her "one of the boys"approach, Jackie Reid had one female part about her. Jackie Reid had an huge crush on the stud of the year, Robbie Ross. He, however, only looked at her like a little sister and whenever he was saying goodbye to her, it was a high five instead of a tight hug like the one he gave Gemma, her feminine best friend. Jackie would just smile and walk away, her arms wrapped around Gemma's shoulder as they discussed what they were going to do over the summer. "Football some time, Reid?" He called after her and she just waved her hand to accept the proposition.

But now it was the first day of school and lot's of things had changed during the summer. Jackie had started reading "girly" magazines, her legs were shaved and even worse, she'd gone shopping with Gemma so she was now wearing a mini skirt with her school uniform rather than the shapeless pants. Her nails were manicured, her hair was down and curly while her lips glittered thanks to the see through lip gloss. The heeled shoes made her legs appear longer and she couldn't help but laugh with Gemma when she pointed out that everyone was staring at her new appearance.

The only person that Jackie Reid wanted her to notice her was Robbie Ross. Moving through to form base, she smiled at something Gemma said but was actually keeping her eyes trained on Robbie and when he looked up, she couldn't help but smirk at his shocked facial expression. Sitting down next to Gemma, she crossed her legs allowing for her legs to be on show and just as she expected it wasn't long before a shape that resembled Robbie Ross was resting on the end of her desk.

"Damn girl, where did this come from?" He said reaching out and playing with the pearl bracelets on her wrist.

She shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at him, "some of us don't want to be one of the boys forever, Robbie and I decided that I liked looking like a girl."

"Well Reid, I'm sure as hell glad that you made that decision because you're most definitely a beautiful girl," He said before standing up when their form teacher told him to move to his own desk because he most definitely had one and this wasn't a great start to the year, was it. He was just about to leave before leaning down on her desk. "Well about I take you out to show you just how much of a girl you really are?"

"I'd like that," she admitted before turning back to Gemma, a small smile on her face as Gemma winked at her. It had most definitely been the right decision after all and there would be no more activities such as burping the alphabet. She was going to wear pearls and look pretty in pink while on the arm of the boy she'd always loved.


	16. The Promise

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry that this one is a little lame. I didn't know what to write so I just wrote anything than uploaded it. BAD WRITER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 16: A song that you once loved but now hate – there is a reason to why this is but I'm not going to bore you with personal reasons for why Lauren and I never listen to this song or any on the CD.**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Promise – Girls Aloud]<strong>

* * *

><p>Jackie had made a simple promise to herself.<p>

She had promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to fall in love with the Casanova of the office. Detective Inspector Robbie Ross. However, this promise kept fading away with every simple interaction that they shared. It could be as simple as him opening the car door for her or going to fetch her a coffee from the small kitchen when they were back in the squad room. Or it could be something big like him holding her after a hard case or his teasing words when she found herself chatting to a guy.

Jackie was well aware that the handsome DI would never have feelings for her and she accepted that. The man was too busy having good times sleeping with every woman that he could get his hands on and she would just crack jokes about it along with the rest of the team, a smile on her face to hide the pain as he told her about the cute little things his new girlfriend – or "sexual partner" as he referred to them as – had and how he just couldn't get enough of it.

It wasn't long before she knew that her heart belonged solely to Robbie Ross. The man that didn't even acknowledge her as a woman. She should have known better than to think a simple promise to herself would have been enough to stop her from getting hurt and to stop her falling for him especially seeing as Stuart had warned her that it was a stupid idea. Everyone could sense how she felt about him. Everyone but him.

She now made a promise to herself that one day she would find the confidence to tell Robbie how she felt about him. She just didn't know when that day was or when it would come. She just promised herself that one day it would come.


	17. Super Bass

**AUTHORS NOTE: I can't believe I'm so behind. Damned life. However, university has finished for the summer so apart from other situations this story should now flow daily. I admit, I failed the challenge but I'm not going to stop writing because I enjoy it too much! Also, I would say if you haven't seen the music video then check it out so you get what I'm talking about half the time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**DAY 17: A song you hear often on the radio – I'm not normally into top 40 UK music but this song makes me extremely happy and I do love dancing along to the song – with the correct actions for the chorus! It's extremely cute and was my ringtone until I fell in love with Beyonce's latest song!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Super Bass – Nicki Minaj]<strong>

* * *

><p>"You managed to convince Jackie and Jenny to do this?" Robbie asked as they moved to a spare booth near to the stage. It was the annual talent show at McIntyre's, all donations go towards building the community – something the police believed Ewan (until they got to know him) did just to stick two fingers up at them – and making it safer for everyone, and as per usual the team found themselves sitting in their private booth with a clear view of the stage.<p>

"It's for charity and besides that new chick from fingerprints thought it would be fun so she's joining in too," Stuart said with a shrug of his shoulders before ordering a round of drinks to the scantily clad waitress that came over to address them. Ewan's number one rule was that whenever Stuart or a member of the team arrived in the bar they were to be treated better than A list celebrities. "Besides both Jackie and Jenny like to get out of their shell every now and again."

The act that was on at the moment was a particularly awful couple dancing to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion and Robbie was applauding when it was over just because it saved his eyes from burning. Ewan took to the stage, the crowd cheering as he took hold of the microphone and praised the last act on their "interesting" dance. "And now ladies and gentleman, we introduce some of my closest friends. Jackie, Jenny and Claudia!" He called out before moving off the stage.

The music started up and Robbie sat up straight. "Isn't that the..."

"Yes," Stuart said without letting him finish. It was the introduction to Nicki Minaj's Super Bass. There was no way that any of them could rap and he was most definitely shocked to see Jackie taking the middle point. Her smile wide as she stood at the microphone adorned in a long black cloak.

_This one is for the boys with the booming system_  
><em>Top down, AC with the cooling system<em>  
><em>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<em>  
><em>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<em>  
><em>And he ill, he real, he might got a deal<em>  
><em>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<em>  
><em>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<em>  
><em>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<em>  
><em>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<em>  
><em>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<em>  
><em>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<em>  
><em>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<em>  
><em>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<em>  
><em>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<em>  
><em>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<em>  
><em>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<em>  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<em>  
><em>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

Robbie couldn't help but stare in shock as Jackie stood at the microphone rapping away, her head twitching like Nicki Minaj's did in the music video. He watched as Stuart got up and started to dance to the beat of the tune. On the last line, their black coats fell to the floor and Robbie found himself wolf whistling in appreciation. Each one of them was wearing a tight white vest top with their bras showing along with a pair of tiny tight denim shorts that were open at the fly revealing brightly coloured underwear (Jackie's pink, Jenny's green and Claudia's sky blue) finished off with a pair of high top trainers in the same colour as their showing underwear.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>

He watched as they sang along to the music, the same dance moves as on the video and couldn't help but grin at the smile on Jackie's face. She looked so genuinely happy that he couldn't help but move down to stand beside Stuart and dance along with the beat, his hands still clapping along to to the beat as he moved against the rest of the crowd.

He also noticed that as she sung, Jackie Reid couldn't help but stare at him a smile on her face as she did the actions. He didn't want to read into it but he sensed what she was saying and he knew that he returned the feelings. His heartbeat was running way for her just like hers was for him and he didn't care. He was going to embrace it – especially if she continued wearing shorts that tiny.


	18. 1000 Miles

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know that I'm behind (most definitely failed the challenge) but here is my latest entry and I promise to keep writing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**Day 18: A song you wished you heard on the radio more often – I adore this song and it's actually a song I sing on the karaoke very often but I do wish it was played more often.**

* * *

><p><strong>[1000 Miles - Vanessa Carlton]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,<br>just to see you,  
>tonight<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been over two years since she'd last been to Glasgow, his marriage was failing and his children couldn't stand him as if they blamed him for the marriage failing. He, however, couldn't blame them because he also believed that it was his fault. Despite believing that he had Jackie Reid out of his system, her last visit had done nothing but integrate her back into his life. He needed her in his life because without her she was nothing.<p>

There would be simple moments when all he could think about was her and how she should be there to share the precious memory such as when Stuart's youngest, Jacqueline, had told Uncle Robbie that he was a handsome man and all the mums at school loved him, he could just hear her warm laughter in his ear as he held onto his niece and whispered that she was his only girl. It felt so wrong living in memories but that was all he had when it concerned Jackie now. She had left him.

Sitting in a small cafe, Robbie couldn't help but smile as his ex-wife, the woman that he still loved, moved in and sat across from him. "What are you doing, Robbie?"

"I'm drinking a cup of coffee and waiting for Ewan to join me, why?" He answered seriously causing the pretty blonde to roll her eyes as she looked over at him. He had never seen her look so good and he couldn't help but feel bitter towards that. She had put on a little more weight, giving her the curves that she'd had when they'd first met, and her long blonde hair was finally hanging in her natural waves once again. He knew that it was the worry that had slowly killed her inside but he had thought that she'd love him no matter what. However, he wasn't surprised when she'd finally called it off.

"Robbie, you know that's not what I'm talking about." She said with a forced smile and he could see her eyes filling with tears as she looked over at him, her head shaking as the fake smile faded. "I didn't end our marriage so that you could float about Glasgow miserably. You need to go to London, Robbie."

"Why?"

"Please don't play games with me, Robbie." She said with a warm laugh as she reached out and took hold of his hand. "You need to find the happiness that you deserve and she also deserves to finally know that you two have the happy ever after you both believed was once possible." Standing up, she moved round to his side of the table and stroked his cheek before smiling. "The girls miss you," she whispered before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before leaving.

Watching his ex-wife leave, Robbie felt tears stinging his eyes. He knew that was why Ashley had finished him and he couldn't stand to think that he'd let her down. He sighed. He did love Jackie but he couldn't stand rejection.

* * *

><p>It was nearly one am when there was a knock on Jackie's apartment door. Wrapping her house coat firmly around her, she moved over and opened the door before staring in confusion. "What the hell..." her sentence ended as a pair of lips locked on hers, his hands framing her face as he simply allowed himself to kiss the woman he loved.<p>

"Jackie, I just needed to come here. I needed to see you tonight..." He said once the kiss was over and she couldn't help but smile.

"Robbie, you travelled all day?"

"Jackie, I'd travel thousands of miles if it meant seeing you when I needed to," he whispered reaching in and pressing another kiss to her lips, never going to let her go.


	19. Lost

**AUTHORS NOTE: I suck and I'm completely sorry for that. I've not written in weeks. I set prompts AND didn't write for them either. I shall not focus on writing both prompts, this challenge and the stories I'm already writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 19: A song from your favourite album: The whole album is beautiful but this one is one of my favourite songs and I just think it's breathtaking.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Lost – Michael Buble]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause you are not alone<strong>  
><strong>I'm always there with you<strong>  
><strong>And we'll get lost together<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting down at his desk, Robbie ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. He couldn't believe that it was all over. The relationship – if that's what you could call it – that he'd shared with Jackie was over and he'd just sat there and watched the whole thing fall. It had all been there, the signs, but he'd just ignored them. The way she'd become withdrawn, the excuses to stay at her apartment or continually staying over with Stuart and Ewan rather than hanging out with but he didn't know what to do about it.<p>

If only he had known that the days were slipping past then he'd have tried something. He'd have made sure that the good things would last in their relationship rather than turning sour. If only he'd known that she'd been crying.

The summer turned to winter, the snow turned to rain but along with the rain came streaming tears down her face as she stared emptily out the window at work, still completely ignoring him as if he didn't even exist. He sensed that Burke knew something was wrong and that explained how Jenny was now his new partner while Jackie worked with Stuart, both in the field and down in the computer labs. Robbie couldn't help but realise that he didn't recognise the woman that she was today and how he prayed that it wasn't too late to save her, to save them.

He knew that life, especially in their career, could show no mercy and it would most definitely tear their soul apart. The job could make you feel like you were going crazy when you weren't but things continually seemed to change such as their new partners and their lack of communication. But despite all their changes, one thing remained the same and that was she remained in his heart where together they would constantly be happy and fly away.

Because even if she didn't want to admit it, she would not be alone as he was there with her. In this relationship, they'd get lost together until the light came pouring through their confusion and difficult decisions because together they couldn't feel like the darkness had won when they were feeling done. He wanted to grab hold of her, his hand tangling in her hair as he whispered that she wasn't lost not matter what happened because he was there beside her just feeling as lost but brave enough to bear the cross and help her carry the weight. However whenever he walked towards her, she would find an excuse to move and he couldn't help but feel deflated.

She wasn't lost but one day, she would know that and come back to him where together, they'd be okay.


	20. You Haven't Seen The Last of Me

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am most definitely out of the game with this challenge but I decided that I might as well finish it so here you have the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**DAY 20 – A song you listen to when you're angry – I adore this movie and I know that most of you will think I'm actually deranged but it's because Cher, the beautiful Cher, is another one of my wives and I adore her so I obviously had to go see this movie the minute it was out! This song was her only solo (minus welcome to burlesque) and she, as always, sang it beautifully.**

* * *

><p><strong>[You Haven't Seen The Last of Me - Cher]<strong>

* * *

><p>She'd been kidnapped by their latest suspects.<p>

She was beaten, tortured and was starting to feel extremely broken and she knew that she was barely holding on. She wanted to break down and cry while telling them just to finish the job but there was something so strong inside of her that was refusing to let her break. She knew that it was because she knew her team were out there looking for her and yes, she might be down right now but she'll get up again. There was no way you could count her out just yet.

She'd been pushed down to her knees, her arms tied to the walls around her making her out to be an extremely short 'T' shape and as they'd beat her, she'd been extremely pushed to the point of breaking but she knew she could take it. Every punch, every blow and every slice of her skin with her knife. She knew she could take it and that she'd be back on her feet because this was far from over for all of them. They'd go down eventually and she knew that they hadn't seen the last of her.

She could hear them sniggering about how she wouldn't make it much longer and that she wouldn't be around, they'd need a way to dump her body but she just chuckled to herself, a droplet of blood slipping from her mouth at the sudden sound. They turned to look at her but didn't say anything to her as she quietly thought to herself that she was going to stand her ground and there was no way they could stop her. They didn't know who she was and how long she could hold on. If they thought they just had a female cop then they were wrong. They were counting her out of this fight too fast and it was something that, through her delirium, made her laugh. There would be no begging to stop, no pleading for her life and no exclaimed cries that her team would find her and hunt them down. She just took every hit.

As she swayed in her position, she told herself that there would be no fading into the black because this was not the end. She might be down right now but she'd eventually be standing tall, her time in this basement nothing more than an old memory and a couple of scars. Times might be hard but she was built tough. She wrapped the rope around her hands and took a deep breath. She could remember their teams newest member, a local psychiatrist, telling them once that it was amazing how much strength a person could find when their life was on the line. Looking at them through her bruised eyes, she pulled at the two strands of rope because she was going to show them what she was made of. The ropes didn't give way at first, she muttered something about how life never could be that easy to herself, but she didn't give up. She kept tugging on the ropes before hearing a creaking sound and she sensed that one more tug would do it. Tugging hard, she gasped at the pain in her shoulder before the ropes gave away and she crashed down onto the floor.

Her captors started to panic and she couldn't help but smile as she reached out on her hands, a slight shot of pain coursing around her body but she didn't care, and pushed herself up to glare at them, her breath haggard as she grabbed the knife off the table that they'd been using to torture her. "You haven't seen the last of me," she whispered to them before moving towards them.


	21. Voices

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here we go, I only have like nine stories to go for this challenge then it's outta my "to write..." list which would be so good! I also have two September prompts that I want to start writing but they might happen in October. I love how I'm in 'charge' of the prompts and yet always fail! Ah well...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**DAY 21: A song you listen to when you're happy – this is actually the song I constantly have on repeat right now but that's cool, right? Just kidding. I adore this singer and I thank my lovely friend, Amy, for bringing him into my life especially this song because it's beautiful. It was hard to turn it into a story for Robbie but I did it anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Voices – Chris Young]<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie could hear voices.<p>

He could hear his Grandmother whispering away in his head telling him that if he finds the one, his thoughts immediately focusing on Jackie around the voice, then he best treat her right because women are fragile creatures that need to understand and be shown that they're loved. He can't help but chuckle about someone assuming that Jackie was a fragile creature but he couldn't help but listen anyway. He showed her every day that he loved her, he showered her with gifts – some expensive and some were personal – while trying his best to keep her happy by not doing things he'd knew would piss her off. He knew that if his Grandmother was looking down on him then she'd be proud of him treating his woman right.

He could hear his Grandfather whispering that a few beers are okay but you should never cross that line. The Ross' had a nasty temper when they'd been on the devil juice, a chuckle at his Grandmother's cute expression for it whenever Grandfather got drunk, and sometimes they could get violent. It had happened to Robbie once, when he was a lot younger, but now he listened to his grandfather. He could go out with the team or just alone with Jackie and he'd know where his limit was so that he'd stay a happy, loving drunk rather than get aggressive. He realised his Grandfather was right. You could have a much more enjoyable night when you weren't plastered out of your face and it was a lot better waking up the next morning being able to remember everything that happened the night before.

He could hear his Father telling him to get a good job, which he had gone out and done, but to remember not to work his life away because there was much more out there for a man. Robbie had to admit that for the first couple of decades of his working career he'd ignored the latter half of his old man's advice but now that he was in a settled relationship, he enjoyed taking a weekend off or using his holiday days just so that they could be together. He even spent more time with Jamie now and he couldn't help but wish that he'd listened to his dad earlier because there most definitely was more to life than working every minute of the day.

And finally, he could hear his beloved Mother telling him that charity was always a key part of life. She had been a major believer that helping charity was an important aspect of life. She could never help popping a few pounds into a jar whenever they passed one and it was now a trait that Robbie had. Unlike his mother though, Robbie had a few charities that he preferred to help out. He knew that was a harsh statement but there were just more he felt like helping such as Help the Heroes. He could never walk past a stand with that logo without dropping a five pound note into their tub and telling the woman or man standing there that they were doing the soldiers proud. He'd always feel a little bit better in himself knowing he'd helped out.

So yes, Robbie heard voices and everyone would probably think that he was a little bit insane but he didn't care because he knew these whispers were what helped turn him into the man he was today and that was all that mattered.


	22. Home

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know. I've been dreadful at writing, again. I would promise to be more faithful but as keen writers you should all know that NaNoWriMo starts in four days and as per usual, I'm making the commitment... However it usually means fanfiction ideas come to me so you'll probably get some!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own the characters/part of my London Series.**

**DAY 22: A song you listen to when you're sad – well it's nothing really. It's just the concept of going home because as you all know I live miles away from my folks and some days I just wish I was back there 'cough cough' today! So this is my song to cheer me up because Michael Buble has a beautiful way with words.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Home – Michael Buble]<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the last day of August.<p>

Summer had been and gone. The other people in London were desperate to get their children's belongings for back to school – six days to go and counting! - but she couldn't help but smile sadly at the thought that she'd not gone home once during that summer period even though she knew that both Ronan and Jamie would have been desperate to see their auntie Jackie at all the occassions. Deep down, Jackie knew that she wanted to go home but she also knew there was one thing – or one person – stopping her from going.

She was constantly surrounded by people. New partners, new friends, new lovers and yet she couldn't help but feel alone. She missed Burke's gruff behaviour but yet the tenderness he showed them when they were hurt – like a father would. She missed Stuart and Ewan. It had been years since anyone had thought of them as single entities. For years it had been Stuart and Ewan. You had no reason to say one name without the other, they were literally that close. She missed little Ronan and Jamie. Their stories about their days at school or the new cool crazes that were happening amongst friends had always left her smiling for days. These people were a part of the reason she wanted to go home but he... Robbie... was the much larger reason. She missed him and she doubted he even knew it.

Every day, she sat down at her desk and attempted to write a letter to him. They were each a line or two saying random rubbish like "I'm fine and I hope you are too..." but she never sent them. They remain in her top drawer, unfinished and unread because she's aware that sending them just isn't enough. Her words, especially now, would be seen as cold and flat with promises that she couldn't give him before. Despite everything, he deserved more than that.

It had got to the stage now where she felt like she was living someone else's life. She had simply stepped out of hers when things had started to go right such as Robbie admitting that he did love her back. She knew why he couldn't come along with her when she'd asked him too. He had to many responsibilities in Glasgow such as taking care of Jamie and there was even the possibility of a promotion. It wasn't his dream to follow and yet despite having broke his heart, he believed in her.

Sitting down at her desk, a small smile on her face at the acknowledgement of her new partenr stating that it was a lovely morning outside as she thought about the differences. There was no such thing as a coffee schedule where each week one of them would bring coffee in. They'd looked down right shocked when she'd done it on her first Monday having met them all on the Friday and used her detective training to assess their drinks. There was no banter about how they'd spent their weekend. No dirty stories, no family moments or even a conversation about the latest T.V show to air! Listening to the sound of their keyboards being tapped on, she chuckled to herself as she realised that there was only thing she wanted.

She wanted to go home.


	23. One Moment in Time

**AUTHORS NOTE: Still spamming up your inbox, slowly but surely! I'm going to keep writing but there's no promises that anything will be done about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters – apart from the OC's.**

**Day 23 – A song you want played at your wedding – well I don't know what it is about this song but I simply love it! I think it would be the perfect wedding song just because it is that special moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>[One Moment in Time – Whitney Houston]<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing at the side of the stage, Jackie couldn't help but smile as Robbie danced across the floor with little Ronan – who was not so little any more but actually dating Jamie – and watched as all the other couples danced round them, flashing their own little smiles. She couldn't help but notice how happy Robbie looked. She'd expected him to freak out and not appear this morning but when he'd been there an hour earlier to make sure everything was set, she couldn't help but feel tears of happiness bead in her eyes as Jenny had told her.<p>

Everything had ran smoothly and now everyone was proceeding to get drunk.

She could see Stuart and Ewan dancing in the corner, their bodies close as Ewan whispered something into his husband's ear and Jackie sensed, from Stuart's warm blush, that it wasn't exactly something that could be repeated in such company. She could see the look of love in each other's eyes as they moved around the dance floor, taking it in turns to whisper something to the other or sharing short kisses and not caring about the scenes around them.

Jenny and Duncan were sat to the side of the stage, her shoes already off and resting underneath the table while her legs hooked over his as he massaged her feet gently. She watched as Jenny's hand reached up and teased his hair with her fingertips. Leaving her feet alone, he reached up and grabbed hold of her wrist while tilting his head to the side so that he could press loving kisses to her wrist. She watched as the kisses moved up the air before a small one was pressed to Jenny's lips, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as she pulled him in closer.

Burke was standing at the bar with Jenny's mother, Sandra, and the two of them were talking over their drinks as they whispered something to each other. Everyone had been shocked when it finally came out that Sandra, a woman who hated Jenny's career, had fallen in love with Burke and they were actually in a serious relationship. Reaching in, Sandra straightened Burke's tie before smiling as she watched Leigh move through the crowd to jump on top of her mother and soon to be step-father. Burke laced his fingers with Sandra's and moved her through to sit with the rest of her family.

The dance between Ronan and Robbie had now come to an end and the girl was now standing in her boyfriend's arms, her head resting on her shoulder as he held her close in his arms. It was a simple moment between the two of them but Jackie could sense the love that radiated between the pair of them especially when Jamie pressed a kiss to the spot at the top of Ronan's head. She turned to look up at him, smiling shortly before reaching up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"You're watching everyone," her husband whispered coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her neck, his lips pressing a kiss to the spot below her ear before smiling down at her. Covering her arms with his, she smiled up at him and couldn't help but reach up to kiss him.

"Well you look at how beautiful this moment is," she said looking up at him before turning her gaze back to Ronan and Jamie. "Maybe it will be their wedding next," she commented lightly straightening up his collar before playing with his tie, "which will be another good excuse to see you in a dark suit, Mr Ross."

"And yet I'll never see you in a white dress again, Mrs Ross," he pouted reaching down and pressing a kiss. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how this really was their one moment in time.


	24. You'll Always be in My Heart

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'M SO SORRY! HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THIS COLLECTION? ONE DAY IT SHALL BE FINISHED! Okay, this one is S/R so avert your eyes now if this is not your cup of tea. It's not smutty. It's fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters because this, THIS, would be happening.**

**DAY 24 – A song you want played at your funeral – I've always loved this song and I remember just listening to it and thinking, eh that's a really deep song that shows that no matter what you'll always be there and ever since that day it's been my funeral song. I know it's meant to be romantic but eh...**

* * *

><p><strong>[You'll Always be in My Heart – Phil Collins]<strong>

* * *

><p>They'd finally done it.<p>

They'd come out to their team mates, fellow colleagues and even their family – Stuart's already knew but they'd announced their relationship – and it had been a mix of emotions for everyone involved. The team, obviously, had welcomed the news with open arms as well as the laughter that they'd known all along. There had been the happiness from some of the other colleagues, confusion of others and downright disgust in the others but what had been the most hurtful was when Stuart's family had told them to leave. It was as simple as that and the two men had left, hand in hand, silently but as soon as they were alone, the tears had fell. Stuart couldn't hold them in any longer, his hand covering his face as if trying to hide them from his boyfriend, and just overplayed it in his head as if trying to spy a glimmer of acceptance there.

Reaching Robbie's apartment, they walked quietly into the house and then Robbie turned to look at Stuart. "Please stop crying," he whispered as he moved up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his waist, his lips pressing a small kiss to his neck before smiling as he felt Stuart relax slightly. "Everything will be alright," he promised quietly. Letting go, he moved round to stand in front of his boyfriend and held out his hand. "Just take my hand," he whispered and Stuart did as he was told, a small smile forcing on to his face as he looked into the face of his boyfriend, "and hold it tight."

Allowing his tears to subside, he stepped into Robbie's arms and allowed the man to hold him. The silent "I will protect from everything" was radiating through the room from Robbie's hug, his hand running through the blonde curls and his thumb rubbing along his knuckles. "I will be here," Robbie promised as he pressed a kiss to the man's temples, "so don't cry."

Despite being the smallest of the pair, Robbie was aware of how Stuart really was and of how he would get through this even if he didn't think that he would. Robbie knew his arms would hold the man, keeping him safe and warm, because the bond that had formed between the two of them couldn't be broken by anything that they face. He would always be there so he couldn't help but feel saddened at Stuart's crying.

Why couldn't Stuart's parents understand the way he feels? Or even the way they feel about each other? He was aware that they couldn't trust what they couldn't explain and Stuart's sudden denial of the religion that he'd been brought up with was one of the biggest issues they had understanding. Stuart had tried to convince them that this wasn't him turning his back on God but they'd simply replied that for as long as he was with a man, fornicating, then he was denying God into his life and therefore was denying them too.

They had tried to define them as different and Robbie had to admit that maybe they were. What they were doing wasn't seen as "normal" yet but he also knew that deep down inside, they held the same love and respect for each other as a heterosexual partnership would and couldn't help but argue that maybe they weren't that much different after all.

"Don't listen to them," he whispered as he ran his hand down his lover's back and smiled, "because what do they know? We really need each other, babe, so that the other has someone to have and to hold." Robbie had genuinely believed that no one could bring him out of his bisexual playboy ways but yet here he was madly in love with his partner, the one man that he'd never thought he'd fall for, and couldn't be happier. "They'll see in time," he cracked his partner a smile, tears budding in the corner of his eye as he nodded his head, "I know they will."

"I don't know..."

"It will," he cut across with a smile. "One day that will happen and you have to be strong because I might not be there to support you but just remember," he took hold of his partner's chin and smiled, "you've got to hold on because they will see. In time, they'll see because we'll show them together that this isn't a stupid fling. This is two people falling madly in love for the other and want to share the rest of their lives together."

"I love you," Stuart whispered before leaning in and kissing the man gently. Robbie couldn't help but smile as he kissed back. Quietly through the kiss, the silent message of "you'll always be in my heart" was transferred between them, Robbie's hand taking hold of Stuart's and together they laid their hand over Robbie's heart – a simple but moving gesture to match the thoughts he was trying to rely across. No matter what they say, Stuart would always be in Robbie's heart and hopefully the same for Stuart.


	25. The Shoop Shoop Song

**AUTHORS NOTE: Bleugh. This was an awful song to write and especially seeing as I don't have my laptop so big up to my lovely brother-in-law, Chris, for allowing me to use his laptop. I love you, boy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**Day 25 - A song that makes you laugh - how can you not wear a cheesy grin after hearing this song? It's simply beautiful. Again, another one of my loves.**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Shoop Shoop Song - Cher]<strong>

* * *

><p>"To find out what you want to know<br>If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss"

* * *

><p>His kiss.<p>

That's how she knew that he loved her.

Whenever he kissed her, he would caress her cheek with his thumb first slowly as if trying to remember every single curve and line of her face and his eyes would stare intently into hers. She'd feel a lump forming in her throat as her face instinctively tilted into his hand, her lips pressing against the heel of his hand in a small kiss before he'd step forward and his lips would be on hers.

He'd kiss her bottom lip then her top lip, sharing the attention, before squarely pressing a kiss against her mouth and she wouldn't help but smile as she reciprocated the kiss. His hand would now slide up into her short brown curly hair, keeping her lips prisoner under his as he ran his tongue along the length of her bottom lip causing her to gasp. This would be the only permission he'd need before his tongue would sweep into her mouth and fight for dominance with hers.

The fight wouldn't last long before they were just lazily kissing, happy to be standing there next to the other and she'd smile against him as he'd nip at her bottom lip, kissing the sore spot, before nibbling somewhere else.

Yes. It was most definitely his kiss that told her how much he loved her.


	26. Amazing Grace

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't know what to write in this AN so I won't write anything apart from, I hope to catch up on all my stories over the next couple of days. There are many versions of this song but I have the Il Divo version.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**Day 26 – A song you can play on an instrument – I don't play an instrument, at all. However, I have played about with my uncle's beginner pipe thing (see how bad I am?) and he taught me the first few notes to this song. This story, as those of you close to me would know, is linked to a memory of when my Grannie was ill. My family, on dad's side, is matriarchal so when Grannie fell ill, it was really hard for us all especially seeing as the doctor's predicted she'd stop fighting on my eighteenth birthday. My cousin is in the Scot Guards and plays the pipes for their band and this little moment, outside the hospital, is what he did and it was the last motion we had of Grannie being alive. It was a touching moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Amazing Grace – Il Divo]<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the ninth day.<p>

Stuart had been lying in the coma for nine days and the doctors had pointed out that the damage delievered to his braincells was extensive so even if he did wake up, he might not be the Stuart that they all knew and remembered. Ewan had sat beside his bedside table, his hand holding onto his husband's as he felt tears run down his cheeks. The team had all done their bit, taking care of Ronan, coming in and sitting with Stuart so that Ewan could go get a wash and a bite to eat but no one could do what they wanted to. Every one of them wanted to find a way to wake the man up.

Jackie had whispered into his ear, pleading for him to wake up because she couldn't survive without her best friend. Who was going to stop her from murdering Robbie if he was to leave her? She would hold his hand, her thumb teasing his knuckles as she found herself telling him about all the little things that had been happening to them while he'd been out – including Robbie giving up date night so that he could sit in with Stuart – and how they needed him to come back to so that they could return to normal. Tears would fall down her cheeks as she pressed her cheek to his hand and cried quietly into it.

Burke would tell him about how they were struggling without their whiz kid. He was the one that knew how to manipulate the computers, track phones and hack into systems that the other three members of the team couldn't even begin to think about but yet here they were at a stand still because he was gone. He winced at his choice of words. He couldn't help but smile at how Stuart had always joked about how the team would suffer if he was ever to leave them and he couldn't help but agree with the man now as he ordered for him to wake up because this wasn't what a months notice usually meant.

Robbie, however, wasn't very good with his words.

Sure, he could tell Stuart that he was the only best friend the man had ever been able to keep hold of – because there was no fear that Robbie would try and sleep with his partner – and that he couldn't imagine going another day without his wingman – it was amazing the kind of attention a gay man could get and the love a straight man got for not being a complete bigot – but he couldn't do it. Every time the words tried to come out, a lump would form and he'd bow out of the room with a lame excuse of going to get them all a drink or needing to go to the toilet.

That's when an idea hit him.

Stuart had once mentioned to him that he enjoyed listening to music, especially the lone time that Robbie had let Stuart into one of his secrets and together they'd started appreciating the music fresh from their lands – the pipes. The two of them, in secret, would go to a local band at the weekend and would play along. It wasn't anything serious and they could hardly make it to the shows but the group were always happy when they came to the rehearsals.

Standing down in the courtyard of the hospital and outside of Stuart's room, Robbie knelt down and opened up his box before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "He'll love this," Jackie whispered and he couldn't help but smile as he started to put his instrument together, his hands trembling as his emotions started to take control again. Reaching out, Jackie took hold of the instrument and started to put it together for him before smiling at him. "Show me what you've got." She teased causing him to smile through his tears as he took hold of the instrument and warmed it up.

It only took a few beats before he started playing Amazing Grace. It was one of the ultimate songs to be played on the pipes, meant everything for anyone who worked in the force and was just their favourite song to play. He could hear Jackie humming along beside him, her tears falling too heavy for her to sing along like they usually do during close moments of Amazing Grace but he couldn't help but smile as she pressed a hand to his hip as he continued to play. Up in the windows, you could see patients, family of patients as well as the staff but more importantly she could see young Ronan standing there, her hand pressed against her chest as she stared down at her uncle Robbie and even though they were too far away they could sense the tears falling down her face.

Back in the room, Ronan turned to look at her father who was sat holding her dad's hand with his eyes closed as he listened to the music being played downstairs. "Oh my god," he gasped as he opened his eyes, motioning for Ronan. "He just squeezed my hand," he stood up and ran his hand across Stuart's temple and through the man's blonde curls, "can you hear that, Stuart? It's all for you." Ronan moved round and held the other hand, smiling through her tears as she felt Stuart squeeze her hand too. She pressed a kiss to his temple and allowed her father to continue talking to him, the sound of applause filling her ears as Amazing Grace came to a close.


	27. Teenage Dream

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well this doesn't actually go with the 30 day's challenge because I don't play an instrument and I never plan on learning how to play an instrument because I'm tone deaf so I changed the day to "a song selected by one of your friends" and my lovely friend Gemma, not on here, selected this song.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**DAY 27: A SONG THAT A FRIEND CHOSE FOR YOU: Well I actually don't mind this song but my friend, Gemma, is a Kitty Cat so she gave me a range of Katy Perry songs and out of the ones she gave me, this was my favourite one because it's nice, upbeat and I think everyone deep down wants to feel this love.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Teenage Dream – Katy Perry]<strong>

* * *

><p>Jackie couldn't help but smile as she sat in front of her bedroom mirror and heard him groan from the door, slinking out of the bedroom before he stated something that would get him thrown out. They were getting ready for a police dinner and she had on a little black dress, her short brown hair was curled to the side in a 1950's do and she was wearing silly six inch black heels which meant she only had one last thing to do – her make up. Robbie, however, believed that she was stunning without make up and made a habit of telling her that as often as he could. She didn't listen but deep down, it made her feel good about herself.<p>

He's also got into the habit of laughing at her jokes despite them either being said wrong or they're just not funny. She finds it endearing that he wants to laugh because it's sweet when he laughs. His face lights up and those natural laughter lines form at both his eyes and lips making him so naturally handsome that she almost feels her breath being stolen. Jackie's also noted that she's started telling bad jokes wrong more just so she can see that beautiful face of his light up and know that the laughter is genuine.

The man standing beside her, his hand on her hip as he keeps her close to his side and whispers into her ear about what he wants to do to her when he gets home is one of the few men in the world that gets her. She enjoys knowing that and when she's around him, she lets her walls come down and can't help but let him see all sides of her. He sees her vulnerability, because before him she'd been a complete wreck, but she also lets him see what makes her smile, what makes her laugh and what brings out the small child in her. When life was too heavy for her to continue with, he'd been the one standing there and bringing her back to life.

She knows that in Robbie she's found that one person she could live with forever, the guy that's going to be her valentine in February and as well as every other month of the year and she enjoys knowing that. She enjoys knowing that the man holding her, the man whispering that he wanted to take her away because this party was dull was going to be the one holding her hand through the rest of their lives and probably whispering the same crude comments that he was now. It was almost as if they were teenagers again when she curled into him, her hand resting against his shoulder as she whispered in his ear that he was to get her out of there quickly.

Without making any excuses, Robbie found himself pulling her out into the alleyway beside the restaurant and pressing a kiss against her mouth. Tonight, they'd be going all the way without any regrets. All that was between them was love as they kissed passionately, a mix of tongue, teeth and lips that would cause bruising but neither cared. They'd be doing this particular dance – the one where his hands slid up her skirt, bunching the material up at her waist as his fingertips slipped into the skimpy piece of lace that she was calling underwear so that he could tease her into screaming his name while her hands clawed at his hair, her breasts pinned against his chest as her head fell backwards, the innocent gesture enough to make him lean in and mark her ivory white skin with ugly purple marks – until the day they die and that's all that mattered together. Together, they'd be young forever.


	28. I'm Gonna Be Strong

**AUTHORS NOTE: OMG, my stories are getting shorter and shorter but I suppose I have a legit excuse with this one. The song is only three verses long and like a minute...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**DAY 28: A song that makes you feel guilty: You'll all know from previous mention and those of you that are my close friends, my maternal Grandad died last Valentine's Day and it never really hit me which in turn made me feel guilty because I still bawl like a little girl over my Grannie and I've seen come to realise, despite how harsh this sounds, it's because I never had a relationship with my Grandad so that makes me feel guilty too. I should have tried. I really should have. So this little song was his funeral song...**

* * *

><p><strong>[I'm Gonna Be Strong – Gene Pitney]<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing by the window, Robbie runs a hand over his tired face as he realises that she's slipping away from him and he didn't know what he could do about it. Even now, as he stands there struggling with his emotions, she's silently gathering up her belongings and will probably leave without saying anything. She knows that if she says anything to him then he'll plead with her to stay, he'll want her to remain there with him and she doesn't want that. This was supposed to be a fling, just fun sex between two consenting adults but Robbie knew it was much more than that to the both of them.<p>

He should plead with her to stay, make her realise that she means the world to him but he knows that he won't. He'll remain strong, his back turned to her as he fought with his emotions and let her go.

Could he call this situation love? He didn't know but he knew that whatever it was, it was gone. As much as he wanted to hold on to whatever it was they were sharing, he realised that there was no sense to that and she'd pity him for having fallen for the one woman that he could never truly have. Pity... Pity was the last emotion he wanted from her and he knew that wouldn't be able to bear it so he was just going to be strong and act as if he didn't care about this situation, didn't care that he felt his heart was being squeezed in his chest every time she closed that door behind her without a word and he was most definitely going to act as if he didn't care about her.

He was a strong man. He'd been through much worse than this so he decided that he was going to stand all and let her run, like she did every time. He could embrace this situation like the strong man he claimed to be.

This time, however, she changed the play.

Coming up behind him, she presses her hand to the small of his back causing him to turn round and look down at her. He can see it in her eyes, knows exactly what it is she's going to say to him and can't help but smile to himself as he turns back to look at the window. It's the end, she says and he just turns to look at her. His eyes understanding as he nods his head and hands her a quick line about how it was amazing while it lasted. Her eyes study his face, checking for any signs of indifference so he just smiles and tells her not to worry because he's fine.

What she doesn't know, and probably never will, is that after she leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, her hand caressing the line of his jaw before stepping back and nodding her head as she moves towards the door, with one last look of concern cast towards him over her shoulder, and leaves, is that he's going to break down and cry.


	29. Whatever Happened to Old Fashioned Love

**AUTHORS NOTE: ONE MORE TO GO. THIS MAKES HELEN HAPPY. OH SO HAPPY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the songs.**

**Day 29: A song from your childhood: I was raised by my grandparents, another fact for you all, and my Grannie loved this guy and in turn, so did I.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Whatever Happened to Old Fashioned Love – Daniel O' Donnell]<strong>

* * *

><p>What an era we live in, Robbie thought to himself as he stood at his kitchen window with a mug of coffee in his hand and watched the neighbours daughter standing out on the street with a boy. Robbie, using his detecting skills, had worked out that this was not the same boy she'd been making out with last week and couldn't help but shake his head as he realised that love happened quicker than it took someone to turn a page in a bloody magazine. He couldn't help but laugh, his hands running over his face as he realised that times didn't have change.<p>

He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to old fashioned love. The kind that his grandparents had or even his parents, despite their ups and downs. It was the kind of love that would last for years and you'd know with each decade that there'd be another decade to follow. It was the kind of love that could go through so much trouble and trials but they'd still come out the other side smelling like roses. It was the kind of love that made you want to be there with your partner, through both the smiles and the tears.

Debating this, he couldn't help but laugh at how hypocritical that he sounded because it was exactly the arrangement he had going off with Jackie.

They only plan for today because of their jobs and the fear that if they're caught they could be separated or through the fear that maybe one day one of them wouldn't come home. They lie in bed, skin to skin, and both know that if anything should happen tomorrow then they'd understand. They'd be happy alone, their memories enough to keep them going but he also knew that she didn't trust him. Jackie was afraid that he'd get bored and would stray. He didn't judge her for these thoughts because he sure as hell wouldn't trust himself if he was in her position.

Sighing, he finished the coffee just as an arm wrapped around his waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. Lacing his fingers through hers, he continued to look out the window and remained silent as he found himself thinking that maybe, despite their silly agreement of not talking about tomorrow, that this was the kind of love he wanted.


	30. Heat of the Moment

**AUTHORS NOTE: FINISHED. KA-PUT. DEAD IN THE WATER. BINGO. It's actually quite lame for my last one but it was harder to write than imagined... I based the story more of the title/chorus rather than the song.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters/song.**

**Day 30 – A song you were obsessed with this time last year – every Christmas, I get the new season of Supernatural so obviously my brother and I do the from episode one marathon and this song is always stuck in our head after said situation. It was either this one or Jen Titus but I came to the conclusion that Jen Titus really would be too difficult.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Heat of the Moment - Asia]<strong>

* * *

><p>There was only one thing that could be said about the relationship Robbie and Jackie shared. Everything that happened was the heat of the moment.<p>

They'd yell at each other, scream words that couldn't be repeated due to how nasty and evil they were but then eventually the words would dry out and they'd stare at each other angrily, their chests heaving as they breathed heavily. Meeting in the middle, their hands would paw at the other as their lips met in a frantic kiss that was only fuelled by the anger and hatred they felt towards the other at that moment. It would be passionate, angry and primal as they made love right where they were standing, her back crashed against the wall as he pushed into her and her nails ran down his back leaving angry red marks. Every time they crashed, he'd mentally promise himself that this wouldn't happen again but with a small smile he knew that wasn't possible.

That's all their relationship was. The heat of the moment.

During that moment, he could feel his heart beating with desire for the woman, the only woman that had ever dared argue back, standing across from him with the same anger radiating from her. It was that moment where he could see her eyes darken with desire, the urge to run over and claw his hands through her brown hair as he bit down on the milk white skin of her neck and claimed her as she was the only woman that he wanted to fight with ever again.

One day, he was sure that they'd do this this properly with flowers, candles and silk sheets but until then they had the passion that helped a relationship grow stronger. He didn't care about anything but relenting to the heat of the moment.


End file.
